


One more miracle

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Sherlock (TV) References, Tears, Winchester Coping Mechanisms (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: “Cas? If you’re listening right now, I want you to know that I- we are going to find some way to bring you home.” He almost let himself end the prayer there, but he couldn’t do that. Not to Cas. He deserved more than that. He just did. “I- I miss you Cas. I was so alone, and I owe you so much, but, please, there’s just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Castiel, for me. Don’t. Be. Dead. You’re like my brother... No, that’s not right. You were way more than that. You are my- you were mine, Cas. My guardian angel. You have been one of the best things to happen in my life, and I’m sorry, because it seems like I break everything I touch. You were one of the best friends I’ve ever had and that means the world to me Cas. I- I love you Castiel, and when I get you back, I’ll make sure you know that.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	One more miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago for my ex and posted it on my Tumblr, and I'm finally posting it here instead of having it stare at me from Google docs...
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean watched as Lucifer plunged the blade through Castiel’s chest. “Noooo!” He screamed, barely processing anything as his best friend crumbled to the ground. 

***

The scene replayed itself in Dean’s mind for what seemed like the thousandth time. There had to be some way to get the angel back.

“Cas? If you’re listening right now, I want you to know that I- we are going to find some way to bring you home.” He almost let himself end the prayer there, but he couldn’t do that. Not to Cas. He deserved more than that. He just did. “I- I miss you Cas. I was so alone, and I owe you so much, but, please, there’s just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Castiel, for me. Don’t. Be. Dead. You’re like my brother... No, that’s not right. You were way more than that. You are my- you were mine, Cas. My guardian angel. You have been one of the best things to happen in my life, and I’m sorry, because it seems like I break everything I touch. You were one of the best friends I’ve ever had and that means the world to me Cas. I- I love you Castiel, and when I get you back, I’ll make sure you know that.” 

***

Dean quickly chokes back tears as Sam knocks on his door and walks into his room. “Hey. You ok?”

“I’m fine. Perfect. Fan- freakin’- tastic.” Dean snaps, getting rid of the tears still silently running down his face.

“Dean-” The younger Winchester says, walking towards his brother and placing a hand on his back. 

“Shut up Sam.” He interrupts, shoving his brother’s hand off of him. 

“Ok I’ll stop, but I know something’s wrong.” Dean clears his throat as a warning and Sam sighs and drops the subject. Remembering why he came here in the first place. “So, I found a case in Ohio. It looks like a siren. You feel up to it?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I feel great Sam!” Dean winced after saying that. He wasn’t fine, he couldn’t be. It was his fault that he died. “What about the nephilim?”

“Jody is on her way right now. Meet you in the car in an hour?” Sam asked, knowing that he needed to get his brother’s mind off the angel. 

“Sure.” Dean replies weakly, barely keeping himself together in front of Sam. ‘Stay strong for Sam.’ He repeated in his mind until the younger Winchester left the room to pack some stuff for the trip. Only then did he let himself break his facade.

***

“Cas?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was his angel really standing there, right in front of him? 

Castiel walked towards him as Dean tried to remember where he was and what he was doing. He couldn’t for the life of him, and, much worse in his opinion, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Cas was there. Right in front of him. Now just a painful few inches away. The angel crashed their lips together and everything faded to the background. Well, almost everything, there was something about this that didn’t feel like Cas, but he couldn’t place what it was. Until it all came flooding back to him. Cas, Ohio, the siren... he pushed the siren off of him. “You evil son of a bitch.” Dean says, stabbing it with the bronze knife he had forgotten he even had. Damn, those things were powerful.

“Dean! Are you ok?” Sam asks, coming around the corner of the alley Dean was in. 

“Yeah I’m ok! No thanks to you! Where were you?” Dean responds accusingly. They always made sure the had each other’s back 

“Where was I? Where were you? You were the one who ran off! What were you even do-” Sam stops, finally seeing the body of the siren behind his older brother, “oh.”

“Don’t.” Dean warned him.

After a standoff between the two, Sam finally spoke again, “we should go, we’ve got a long drive back home.”

“Yeah.” Dean said relenting under the ache of sleep that had just kicked in, “why don’t you drive first, I could use some rest.”

Sam nodded and the two brothers began the long trip back to Kansas. 

***

Dean jerked awake. He had had the nightmare again. Cas, Lucifer, the angel blade. It was always the same. 

“Hey.” Sam said, pretending not to notice his brother’s distress. 

“Hey, how long was I out?” Dean asked, his voice husky from sleep.

“Five hours. Feeling better?” 

“Yeah.”

“Want to drive?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Sam slows the car to a stop and gets out to switch places with Dean. 

They drive the rest of the way to the bunker in silence. 

***

“Hello Dean.”

Dean dropped the salad Sam had convinced him to make and spun around, grabbing for his gun. “Who are you?”

“Dean, it’s me. It’s Castiel.” The angel said looking a little upset. 

“No, you’re not. My Cas, the real Cas is dead. So, I’ll say it one more time. Who are you?” Dean practically spat at whoever- whatever was in front of him. 

“I don’t know who or what brought me back, but Dean, I am your Cas.” 

The hunter stared at the angel for a moment. He- it seemed to be telling the truth. He lowered the gun and stepped forward. There was only one way to know if this was the real Cas. “Dean-” Castiel was cut off when Dean crashed into him and locked his lips with his and suddenly, they were somewhere else entirely. Passion doubled and Dean guided them to the wall, and then he stopped and started hugging him. 

“I missed you.” Dean said, crying now, “Don’t you dare ever do anything like that again.”

“I am so sorry, Dean.” Cas started crying too. 

“I love you, Castiel.” The hunter said, completely wrecked and vulnerable. 

“I love you too Dean.” And he kissed him again. 

  
  



End file.
